<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fool for Dreaming by glitterprison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345190">A Fool for Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison'>glitterprison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst asleep in Rosalie's arms, Bella has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale &amp; Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fool for Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Bella never slept completely soundly, not since she’d moved to Forks. Not since the day she’d met Rosalie. Not since she’d learned that Rosalie was a vampire.</p><p class="p1">Her mind was always reeling, even when she was asleep, infused with dreams night after night. While they were mostly pleasant and about Rosalie, nightmares had a tendency to often slip in. And after nearly a week of sleeplessness due to them? That was the first night Bella had asked Rosalie if she’d stay.</p><p class="p1"><em>“Are you sure?” </em>The blonde had asked, slinking down onto the bed next to Bella. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she’d wanted to be absolutely sure that Bella was fully comfortable.</p><p class="p1"><em>“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t,” </em>Bella had said before laying her head down, not on her own pillow, but on Rosalie’s chest. Then, as if on instinct, like her arms were made for it, though not before a brief moment of hesitation, Rosalie had wrapped Bella up in a cold yet comforting embrace.</p><p class="p1">That was the moment it all started — how within Rosalie’s arms became the only place in which Bella could fall, and stay, asleep. Well, most of the time, at least.</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">Bella jolted with a sharp inhale, her eyes opening as she shot up straight, her upper body breaking free from where it had been intertwined with Rosalie’s. Beads of sweat lined her forehead, her heart hammering in her chest. A small gasp escaped her lips at the feeling of a cool palm against her cheek. Startling at first, then relaxing. “Hey…” Rosalie whispered, her voice concerned yet soothing. Bella closed her eyes and exhaled, leaning into her hand.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry,” she breathed, and Rosalie frowned.</p><p class="p1">“For what?”</p><p class="p1">Bella licked her lips and shook her head, her eyes fluttering back open. “Ss..Stupid nightmare,” she said, swiping at her forehead with the back of her hand and making a face at the feeling of it. “Oh, gross.”</p><p class="p1">Rosalie reached for Bella’s hand and pulled it from her face, interlacing their fingers. “No, just human,” she reminded her gently. Bella both frowned and smiled at her simultaneously. “What was it about?” Rosalie asked.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm..” Bella groaned, shaking her head. The nightmare may have been enough to startle her awake, but the idea of verbalizing what she’d seen behind her closed lids seemed trivial. Comical. <em>Embarrassing</em>. “You’re gonna laugh.”</p><p class="p1">“Try me,” she challenged playfully.</p><p class="p1">Bella inhaled through closed teeth, then admitted, “Bears. We were camping for <em>some</em> reason and they—”</p><p class="p1">“Bella, babe, you know I could crush a bear with a single hand.” Rosalie didn’t quite laugh as she spoke, but there was an amused smile on her face.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well, you weren’t…” Bella shrugged one of her shoulders and dropped her gaze. Rosalie ducked her head, her gold eyes searching for brown ones. After a moment, Bella relented and looked up at her through her lashes. “We— We were both human… in it.”</p><p class="p1">The way Rosalie stiffened at this was subtle and subconscious, although not lost on Bella. To be human, <em>with</em> <em>Bella.</em> Her smile faded at the impossible thought of them that way. To Rose, it sounded more like a dream than a nightmare, bears versus humans and all.</p><p class="p1">“Rose?”</p><p class="p1">The sound of her name leaving Bella’s lips and the appearance of a small crease in between the brunette’s eyebrows brought Rosalie back down to Earth. She forced herself to blink, to muster an almost half-believable smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bella’s ear. “Well, we’re not <em>that</em> lucky now, are we?” She recovered.</p><p class="p1">Bella sighed heavily and gave Rosalie’s hand a squeeze.</p><p class="p1">“You should go back to sleep,” Rosalie said, leaning in to kiss the wrinkle away from Bella’s forehead. Reluctantly, Bella laid back down and resumed the position she’d sustained prior to waking, but kept her eyes wide open. Rosalie traced the tip of her finger across Bella’s forehead and down the bridge of her nose, then over the curve of her lips.</p><p class="p1">“You know what would stop me from having nightmares?” Bella prompted, but didn’t wait for a response. “If I no longer had to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">Knowing exactly what she was implying, Rosalie narrowed her eyes. Her fingers dipped below Bella’s chin then, tilting it upwards slightly. Tantalizingly slow, she leaned over and met Bella’s lips with her own in a kiss. Bella leaned upwards into it and lifted a hand to the side of Rosalie’s face, while Rosalie’s slipped from her chin, moving to rest over the left side of Bella’s chest; over her beating heart.</p><p class="p1">Pulling back ever so slightly, Rosalie murmured against her lips, “Not a chance.”</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing Bella and Rosalie and I'd love to know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>